Lost City
Walkthrough Start At the beginning of the quest, the only item you need to bring is your Hatchet. To start the quest, talk to the warrior in the swamp south of Lumbridge. He is on the west side, near Draynor Village. To squeeze the information you want out of him, ask him the following: Finally, he spills the beans: So, a Leprechaun in a nearby tree, eh? Walk slightly north-west to find an average tree. However, when you hover your mouse above it, it gives you the option "Chop tree" and not "Chop down tree". Once you've chopped at it, Shamus the Leprechaun will appear. Tell him that you've been inside that shed many times before, and he will tell you about the Dramen Staff. Preparing For Entrana On Entrana, you'll be up against a level 101 Tree Spirit, and on Entrana you are NOT' '''allowed weapons or armour! But do not fear, there are ways around it: '''Mage' For magic, you should take the following equipment: *A set of wizard robes and a wizard hat *An Amulet of Glory, an Amulet of Magic or an Amulet of Power *If you have one, you can take a God Book from the Horror From the Deep Quest *Runes for the strongest spell you can cast *Teleport Runes *A knife *Food (Lobsters or above are recommended) *A spare inventory slot Note: You cannot take staves onto Entrana. Ranged For ranged, you should take the following equipment: *An Amulet of Glory, an Amulet of Power or An Amulet of Accuracy *An unstrung bow of the highest power that your ranged and Fletching levels permit *Equal amounts of arrow heads, feathers and arrow shafts (Only take arrow heads that you have the fletching level to use) *A bowstring *Teleport Runes *Food (Lobsters or above are recommended) *A knife *A spare inventory slot Entrana and the Tree Spirit Now make your way to Port Sarim and talk to the monks to sail to Entrana: Go round the island, by heading first east beyond the church, then north over a bridge, then finally cross all the way to the west to find a dungeon. The monk will warn you before going down: Tell him you're willing to proceed, and you will go down the ladder. If you are using the Ranged method, now is the time to make your bow and arrows. Downstairs, kill Zombies until they drop an axe: Now continue along the passage, and run past the Greater Demons and head to the south. You are now at the Dramen Tree. Now you will have to fight the Tree Spirit, but it is easier than you would think because there is somewhere you can stand and range/mage the Tree Spirit without it reaching you. The location is shown in the picture below. To start the fight, try to cut the tree. The spirit will appear and you can run behind the mushrooms to the safespot. Once you defeat it, you will be able to cut branches from the tree: Teleport to Lumbridge. Now use the knife with the Dramen branch to obtain the Dramen Staff. Walk over to the shack in the Lumbridge Swamp, it is slightly east of the water altar. Equip your staff and go in. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *3 Quest Points *The ability to cut Dramen branches and make Dramen Staffs. *The ability to enter Zanaris by wielding the Dramen Staff and entering the Shed. *You can now wield Dragon longswords and Dragon daggers, and you can buy them from the market in Zanaris by giving a cut Diamond to the Guard. Category:quests